Violet Bella
by ireneeei
Summary: Bella wasn't adopted. No. At 5 years old, she was put into Renees stomach to keep her from the vampire war. But, when the problem comes back to take her, who will help her when her real families dead? Why is her sister going to every length to kill her?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys. Sorry I haven't updated the rest of my stories yet. But I've had a lot of exams, and I wrote this during a 4 hour drive when I had nothing else to do. But I promise I will update soon! This is slightly OCC!**

**Disclaimer: Bella: Say it!**

**Me: Never...Please don't.**

**Bella: I warned you!**

**Bella and the Cullens start tickling me!**

**Me: Okay, okay. I don't own twilight! Okay! **

**Me, walks off mumbling: Way to ruin a girls dream!**

I couldn't believe it! I could **not **believe that I had been so absurd. Right now, I am in a maze. The haunted graveyard maze, that is. The one with different stories about children going missing and women getting raped and killed. Why in the world was I so competitive? Someone says I can't do something, and by the following hour, I'm proving them wrong (besides sport). That's what I don't like about myself. The fact that I always win for some reason. I know it sounds weird, but winning gets boring when you win all of the time. My mind kept going back to earlier in the night when I got the call from my best 'friend' Jay.

_**Flashback**_  
"Mawouls...Argh! Who the fuck would call at this time of night?" I muttered.

I looked out at the digital clock that was on my bedside table. I let out a long groan when I saw the time. This was just what I needed. Yesterday I had made all of my 'friends' promise not to call me tonight. I wanted time to wallow in self pity. At precisely 3:00am on the 13th of September I was planning to burst to tears. Not many people share my opinion but I frankly NEVER want to turn 17.

I don't want to turn 17 because on my 17th birthday (tomorrow) I would be moving in with Charlie (my dad). I would be moving from sunny Phoenix, going to a (very) rainy town called Forks. I mean _**seriously**_ who names a town after a utensil? _Anyway_.

So I slowly flipped to my side and flipped open my mobile phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Bells! OMG guess what?! I can't believe it! Damien just called you a chicken! He said that you would NEVER go into the Hedge maze that is in the graveyard! He said, and I quote, 'That bitch ain't got the guts to go into the friggin' graveyard let alone the maze! She just a plain white girl.' That's what he said! And then I'm like, 'Yeah well I bet she would. She smarter than you and all that. She a lot more brave than you ever were! She'll go into that maze and come out alive in the dead of night!' and then he's like 'Well the dumb bitch can't'"

By the end of her little rant my body was full of anger. I kicked off the bedsheets and jumped out of bed. "What do I need to do?" I asked Jay.

"Okay, well. You need to go into the graveyard maze. Go through to the other side. Then come out alive. Okay, can you do that? Oh and by the way, I betted on you. $500. So make me proud!" Before I could reply heard the line go dead.

The bitch hung up on me! Okay, so I seriously barley ever swear but this was a once in a life time thing. And Jay gets me really angry sometimes.

Speaking of Jay, she just placed another bet on me. To go into the HEDGE MAZE! Alright, don' worry Bella. Nothing to worry about. 'Cept the fact that you probably **won't**come out of the maze alive! Yeah, but thats not a problem. Who cares if you die? That's right, no one! My life is so frustrating! Remember how I said I always win. Yeah well, all of my 'friends' constantly bet on me. Everything I do. Yeah, I have absolutely NO real friends here.

Anyway, so now I have to go and do the stupid maze._ GREAT_ (note the sarcasm) I don't like being the base of their bets, but I also didn't like my 'friends' losing money over me. So I jumped out of bed and ran/tiptoed to my closet. I got out my mini denim shorts. My baby blue tank top and my black leather biker jacket. Quickly putting them on I pulled a comb through my hair and pulled it into two pig tails.

I've never been one for fashion but I knew I looked damn good when I looked in the mirror. My phone went off when I reached the bottom of the steps, "Come on girl. Hurry up your skinny white ass, we don't got all day. Get your shoes on and come outside, we got a bet to win."

Yup, that is how my best friend talks to me. I pulled on my black converse shoes when I reached the door. I heard a horn beep and really loud music start to play. Thank goodness my mum and her finance Phil were out.

"Come on, white bitch!" Okay so Jay is from Africa or something and tries to act ghetto but it never really works. I cautiously walked out of the door and intently spotted her car. It was blue, all I can tell you, since I really don't know anything about cars.

"Finally. Get in."

"Hey Jay. So how's this gonna happen?" I asked her.

"Damien and the boys are gonna be there, as well as me. We gonna wait till you get your ass back out the maze, then we'll share the cash when we win."

"Alright, lets do this."

When we finally got to the graveyard I my eyes landed on Damien. His jet black hair and bright blue eyes made him look utterly evil. As I looked around the group I saw Caleb and Mark. Mark and I used to be best friends, until Damien came along and got him into that stupid gang!

We all got into a circle and they put their money into the tin box (where we keep the be money safe). Damien counted the money and started explaining the rules.

"Okay, so Jingle (Bells) ova there gonna go inta the maze. She gotta get out from the otha side. She and Jay will win if she comes out alive. We win if she dies."

Great way of reassuring someone that's already scared shitless. I couldn't help but challenge him, "How will you know if I'm dead? Can you see through walls, or something?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"No bitch. We gonna know if your alive if you come out by tomorrow. You got until tomorrow night to be out!"

Wow, did I mention how much I LOVE my friends? Note the sarcasm.

"Alright, GO!"

I started running into the maze. I didn't stop until I had run for about fifteen minutes. Sure not a good idea, but when your pissed at your so called 'best' friends. You kinda don't think. I kept walking until I started hearing some noises from behind me. I started slowing down, noticing that my heart beat was going considerably faster.  
_**End Flashback**_

So here I am now, stuck in this STUPID maze. I was mentally kicking myself every step I took. Stupid...oww...absurd...oww! Soon I realized that the pain wasn't only mental, but physical as well. A slight sting was going down my spine. At one stage, the pain got so bad, I though I was going to pass out! Then all of a sudden, the pain would stop, but there was always that small nagging feeling in the back of my brain. But I chose to ignore it.

After a few hours of mindless walking the the pitch black night, I heard low hisses and yelps. I slowly turned around and saw a very large thing. It was the size of a horse. But it looked like a wolf. OMG! WAREWOLF! No...werewolves. SHIT! A pack of them came out of nowhere and started circling me. Then just as fast as they were there, they were gone.  
"Okay, fantastic job Bella. Now your hallucinating. Fan-freaking-tastic! Great, now your going mental, and talking to yourself. Ohh well." I stopped talking but whenever I heard a noise I started talking again. The wind picked up and my hair whipped my face. I did the only thing I could think of. I started to sing.

"_Hush, hush, time to be sleeping  
Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping  
Dreams of peace and of freedom  
So smile in your sleep, bonny baby  
_  
Once our valleys were ringing  
With songs of our children singing  
But now sheep bleat till the evening  
And shielings lie empty and broken

_Chorus  
Hush, hush, time to be sleeping  
Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping  
__Dreams of peace and of freedom  
So smile in your sleep, bonny baby  
_  
Where is our proud highland mettle  
Our troops once so fierce in battle  
Now stand, cowed, huddled like cattle  
And wait to be shipped o'er the ocean

_Chorus  
Hush, hush, time to be sleeping  
Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping  
Dreams of peace and of freedom  
So smile in your sleep, bonny baby  
_  
No use pleading or praying  
For gone, gone is all hope of staying  
Hush, hush, the anchor's a-weighing  
Don't cry in your sleep, bonny baby "

It was one of the many lullabies that I remember, though I have no reason for remembering them, since my mother never sung me any.

I kept on repeating different songs and lullabies. I preferred that some kind of serial killer would know I was there instead of surprising him and being shot in the chest. I heard someone moving behind me. But suprisingly no fear came into my body, just confusion. Confusion as to why this person was hideing. I slowed down my pace and slowly turned around.

All I saw was a flash of white skin, then nothing. I new that the person or thing was scared, the only thing that came to mind was, "I won't hurt you. Come out so I can see you. Please?"

Out of the corner came a very pale body, and shirtless boycame out (obviously male). It looked sickeningly pale, but beautiful none the less. When my eyes reached his face, I gasped with suprise. He was truly beautiful, from the moonlight I could tell he had gorgeous bronze hair. Defined cheek bones and his lips looked amazing and truly kissable. I looked up and immediately our eyes locked. His eyes were a strange shade of topaz eyes pierced into my plain, boring brown ones.

All of a sudden, I was tackled to the ground and he was on top of me. I was pinned under him, withno way to move (despite my efforts). He leaned in to my neck and took a deep breath in. Savering my sent, I think. My heart beat sped up, and I felt the blood pool in my cheeks. Startingly fast, he pulled his head away from my neck.

A strange black hole came out of nowhere, underneath us. The boy tried to push me away from it, but I didn't budge. His arms were locked around my waist and his face was hidden in my hair. And I heard him say something like, "I'm sorry."

Suddenly fire took over my body, and I gave into the blackness.

Epov

It was around sunset when I heard Carlisle calling me, _"Edward, go and wait in my office. We'll be there shortly."_Pfft, like I had anything better to do. My name is Edward Cullen and for the past 107 years I have not done anything exiting with my life. Yes, you read right. 107 years. How is that possible? Well my family and I are vampires. And nothing exiting, means that I have never been in love. My 'dad' Carlisle is the leader of our coven, and my his wife Esme is our 'mother'. I have 4 siblings Jasper and Alice (who are together) and Emmett and Rosalie (who are also together).

I made my way to the office and sat down in the chair opposite his desk. A few minutes later I smelt and heard Alice and Carlisle come into the office. Alice looked cheery but cautious at the same time. When I tried to read her mind, I found that she was singing Demi Lovatos 'Two Worlds Collide' backwards in her mind, in SPANISH! Man I have a crazy family.

As I looked at Carlisle I was instantly confused. His face was well composed. But I could tell he was feeling very stressed out about something. Carlislesat down in his chair and Alice sat down in the chair next to me. "Edward, we have a few things to discuss with you. Would you mind listening to us for a few minutes?"

Okay, "Alright. I'll listen."

"Edward, I had a vision yesterday and it involves you. There is a person who lives in Phoenix and she needs your help. Or at least, she will, soon. She will be in the Hantasn maze at 12:00 tonight. You need to be there, and you need to keep her safe at any cost. She is a very special person. If my visions are correct, she is the one who will put an end to this horrible war!"

I stared at her in shock as she replayed her visions. A bright light, comeing from above. Vampires running around like headless chickens **(a/n: sorry, couldn't find a better description) **And then lastly a very happy family and my with my arms around a very petite body.

When the visions were finished, all I could manage to get out was, "Wow."

**That was it! I heard that lullibie when I was REALLY young, then I googled the name of it, and that came up! I SERIOUSLY hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you thought! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! PLEASE! (On my knees,** **practicaly groveling** **) PLEASE! If you like it, just say I like it! Thats all you need! If you don't, then say it's crap! Just PLEASE review. **

**BD Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SANTAS HELPER! HA, I HOPE I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION! THIS CHAPTER IS VERY VERY VERY X ONE CATRILLION BILLION IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!!!! (sorry if you thought this was a chapter, I'll delete it as soon as I can)**

Dearest readers,

I'm **so** sorry that I have not been able to update. A lot of things have been happening. I'm moving schools, my grandpa died, I've had exams, the Christmas holidays and to add to the list, my computer is dead! It's not letting me log on and it will probably need to get its memory erased. Right now I am writing on my cousins' computer. I will still be able to read the stories that I have put on alert by using my brothers computer, but it constantly (randomly) restarts so I will not be able to update until my computer is fixed. If I try to write a chapter and I forget to save a minute to long, the compter would restart and delete my work. So PLEASE no hate mail!

I am seriously sorry and I hope you forgive me. If you guys want, I could update **short** chapters until my comp is fixed. But I need your reviews if you want that, so I know!

The story with the most reviews will get extra attention. So please REVEIW what you want!

Love you guys heaps! Hopefully I will be able to wish you guys a happy new year in a stary update!

Have a VERRY Merry Christmas! Or as the government says when they send you a card, 'Seasons Greeting'!

Renie

xo.


End file.
